


Cheese and Crackers Gromit!

by go_bruins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Jade gets to be open for once, Not Epilogue Compliant, Roxy gets to be there for someone who loves her, The girls are messy, The long term effects of isolation, domestic angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_bruins/pseuds/go_bruins
Summary: In the middle of the night, crouched by the fridge, one can have the most honest conversations to the most important of people.tldr jade gets caught and vents some of her emotions and roxy (her loving and CANON wife) supports her.





	Cheese and Crackers Gromit!

It was very late in the Harley-Lalonde household. Well past midnight and Roxy had stirred herself from the clutches of sleep. This Lalonde, was thirsty and she needed something a little bit more than tap water from the master bedroom’s private bathroom.  


ROXY: oh yeah... roxys thirsty baby...  


There was a slight disturbance in the bed though as Roxy rolled herself to her feet. No Jade snoring by her side? Was the Harley off on one of her many midnight essay sessions again? She’d have to check the study after she had gotten her drink. And so she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen, only this time, things were different. For one the kitchen light was on and the familiar electric hum of the fridge was reverberating throughout the downstairs.   


Roxy tensed herself up, clenching her fists as she took on her most authentic Solid Snake impression, slinking against the wall as she neared the doorway to the kitchen. There was definitely someone in there, and it sounded they were eating something right out of the fridge. It better not be her let over sweet and sour pork she thought to herself as she steeled her soul, formed her hands into the most formidable finger pistols one could muster and jumped out to confront the stranger. Only it wasn’t a stranger.   


ROXY:... jade. what the fuck are you doin baby?   


And Jade couldn’t answer, solely because right now the girl was busy chewing on what seemed to be her sixteenth slice of processed sliced cheese.  


The Harley’s bright white ears flicked about before flattening against her head as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. But instead it was getting caught crouched down in front of the fridge, shovelling cheese into her mouth. Which was at the very least a little bit more embarrassing, especially when the one catching her was her wife.   


JADE: maybe jade wanted some cheese you know? midnight cheese runs are the hot new thing roxy.  


She mumbled quietly as she stood up to try and seem a little less like a gremlin and more like a fully functional human being. It didn’t seem to work as Roxy dropped her finger pistols so she could stride right over and pull the Harley into a tight embrace, one hand moving up to reach through the long tangled black locks of Jade’s hair so she could affectionately scratch at her ear.  


ROXY: okay yeah sure, that’s totally what this is and it’s totes not you having a some kind of horrible mental breakdown in the middle of the night. wanna take a seat? on a chair? and not like the kitchen tiles hmmm?  


Roxy kept her voice as soft and as delicate as possible as she hugged Jade as tight as possible, channeling her love for the girl in the form of physical strength so she could bearhug carry Jade over to the kitchen table, plopping her on a chair before moving to sit right by her side.   


ROXY: so yeah, midnight cheese runs. something that’s definitely both real and also not fake and if i looked it up on my phone right now I would see it trending like some kind of dumb viral hit.  


The smile on Roxy’s lips was a kind one as she shuffled herself over so her chair was right next to Jade’s and so that she could crane her head to the side and rest it on Jade’s shoulders.   


JADE: fuck yeah it is! it’s the biggest viral hit, didn’t you catch dave doing it the other week when he came over for lunch?  
ROXY: jade the implication of midnight cheese runs kind of implies you can’t do it at lunch.  


Jade is silent for a couple of seconds as she contemplates how she can try to best Roxy and truly convince her that she wasn’t having a depressive, food binging episode. Nothing convincing could come to mind as she just slumped her head forward to rest her cheek against the cold embrace of the kitchen table the two women were seated at.   


JADE: it's only a little bit of a breakdown. like if you had to do the math on this breakdown it would only come out to about 12% of a proper moment of emotional vulnerability.   


The Lalonde leans over Jade so she can count the number of empty plastic packing sheets Jade had let after the Harley had unleashed her unbridled rage upon the poor slices of processed dairy. Definitely 16 slices she had helped herself to and that left Roxy with a dilemma. If 16 slices of cheese meant only a 12 percent kind of a breakdown just what would 100% look like? Roxy made a mental note to buy more dairy products next shopping trip.   


Jade merely peeked up from her slumped position at the sight of her wife trying to do mental arithmetic. Even with her face scrunched up from running different kinds of numbers and equations through her head Roxy was still the most beautiful girl in the world to her. It honestly did not feel real at all that right now, in the dark of the kitchen Roxy was right there with her.   


JADE: but i mean, even it's just a 12% breakdown... it um... really means a lot to me that you're here.   
JADE: like in the sense that you're just here, sitting with me through it.   
JADE: after all this time i don't think i ever got a real chance to sit with someone and... talk to them about how i feel.   
JADE: you spend your whole life feeling like your emotions and your feelings don't matter and eventually you begin to believe it.  


Those words seemed to honest and so raw that Roxy had to stop from her self imposed mathematical torture. The hand she was using to try and carry a two moved out to rest on Jade's upper back, rubbing small gentle circles between the girl's scapula as Roxy leaned herself down so the two were on an even, level playing field. That just so happened to be a cold countertop playing field at that.  


ROXY: jade, i know you've got the biggest brain out of every single prospit kid out there so i want you to take this to heart.   
ROXY: when i fuckin took your hand, and put a ring on that bad boy and married you, with a god damn ceremony and shit, i married jade harley.   
ROXY: emotional baggage and all. and ain't nothin gonna stop me from lovin, supportin, and bein there for you.   


Between the two girls there was several seconds of pure silence. Just Jade looking at Roxy, and Roxy looking at Jade. And then the both of them just slowly moved forward to hug or as much of a hug as two people could give with their upper bodies resting over a kitchen table. Jade made an effort to bury her face into Roxy's shoulder and Roxy while as affectionate as ever tried to make sure she didn't get a mouthful of Jade's hair as she tried to pepper her head with kisses.   


JADE: sometimes i just get scared.   
JADE: and i know it's stupid for me to be so scared.  
JADE: but i feel as if... as if i was open, as if i was honest, if i was as blunt as jane, people wouldn't like me, they wouldn't need me.   
JADE: that people only like me for who i'm pretending to be. the always positive girl who's takes everything without complaining.   
JADE: and look at me now!   
JADE: acting like a child! eating like some kind of animal and having a stupid cry over some dumb repressed feelings!  
JADE: to you of all people, the one person i promised myself i would never be a burden to!  
JADE: i swore it! i swore it! i swore i would never bur-  
ROXY: i believe you jade. i see you every single day of my life so i know.  


As Jade spoke she began to tremble as Roxy held her close to her chest, her whole body quivering and shaking as her usual voice began to crack. The Lalonde could feel the tears beginning to well up in Jade's eyes as she felt the front of her shirt begin to dampen as Jade began to cry softly.   


JADE: i didn't want you to catch me like this. looking so... weak... i thought you'd see me as some kind of deadweight and just... leave me.  
JADE: like davesprite. or john. hell even grandpa left me, before i even knew what "leaving" was.  
JADE: i don't know when you're going to abandon me.   
JADE: because that's how it is in the end.   
JADE: i'm always getting left behind no matter what.   


Roxy didn't speak. She just listened. She just listened to Jade bear her poor heart out to her in the middle of a dark kitchen at the middle of the night. The blonde girl thought back, how many days and nights had Jade been feeling this way. How many nights had she snuck out of bed and masked her pain by eating.   


ROXY: always? no matter who it is huh?  
ROXY: people always abandon you...  
ROXY: and i'm the same too? the same as them, just some outsider in your life?  
ROXY: who's going to walk ut the second you start to, emote like a normal adult human?  


She pushed Jade away, if just for a second. Just so she could stare right into the bright green pupils that were pouring out with tears and seemed to tremble as Roxy stared right into them. Her hands moved from her shoulders to cup at Jade's cheeks so she couldn't try and hide her face as the Lalonde began to speak.  


ROXY: i may be different from you. but i can see why.  
ROXY: i can imagine what your world musta been like and i've filled in the blanks, as painful as they sound.   
ROXY: and as weird as it sounds, i can see the reason why you were in here eatin cheese. in the middle of the night.   
ROXY: and i know jade, even if you can't explain why, or even when you say there isn't a reason for how you're feelin.  
ROXY: i know that there's a lot on your mind that you want to say. that you should say! that you should shout out!   
ROXY: jade, i'm not an outsider to you.   
ROXY: i'm your wife and i won't EVER abandon you.  
ROXY: come 'ere.  


There's no trick to helping someone while they're at their most emotional of states. The only thing one can do is be honest and be there. And right now Roxy was there. Hands on Jade's cheeks finally slipping back down from her face and over her shoulders and then right under her arms so the Lalonde could pull her into a hug.  


They held each other for as long as they could before Roxy mistimed a kiss and ended up gagging on a strand of hair and Jade had to turn the tables and start rubbing her back to try and get the hair out of her mouth and air back into her lungs. As Roxy spluttered and gasped she managed to make her way back to her feet.  


ROXY: *cough* *hack* *splutter* l-look jade, next time you get the hankerin for a "midnight cheese run", can you please promise that you'll at least try and wake me up before you do?   
JADE: ... okay.   
JADE: i know you've been looking after me since the beginning.   
JADE: you aren't an outsider to me roxy.   
JADE: you're my wife and... i love you so fucking much.   
ROXY: i won't abandon you jade. and you know i won't.  
ROXY: i love you. whether you're sad, or happy, or angry. i will always love you.  


As Roxy finally managed to catch her breath she looked to Jade. To the beautiful, smart, sweet, kind girl she had fallen in love with ever since she had met the Harley. And even with tears streaming down her cheeks Roxy loved her. She loved her so much it hurt. And all Roxy could do right now was hold Jade close to her chest, rubbing circles into her back as Jade clung to the Lalonde's sides, her head resting atop her shoulder as she sniffled.   


The night continued on as the two of them just continued to hug and it was not long before Roxy realised Jade was fast asleep in her eyes. Full of garbage food, spent from crying and bearing her heart out Jade snored softly in the Lalonde's arms. As delicately as she could manage through the sheer STRENGTH and LOVE for her wife, Roxy managed to heft her partner up and into her arms, bridal carrying the girl out of the kitchen and back up to the bedroom.   


It was almost as if it was their honeymoon all over again. Except instead of cake it was something far cheaper and Jade's crying was for completely different reasons. But right now it didn't matter. Jade had opened up, just a little. And that made Roxy happy. Even if she was going to have to go and buy a whole new packet of sliced cheese in the morning. That night, the two of them slept holding onto one another and even when Jade's eyes fluttered open as morning came, she didn't let go.   


**Author's Note:**

> homestuck^2 is gonna suck ya'll. read my fics. ill treat the women with respect.


End file.
